


meet cute at when Tony jumps into Steve's open window

by manorabrucelee



Series: stony Meet- cute [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Billionaire Steve rogers, Con artist Tony Stark, M/M, Meet-Cute, hustler AU, it's a meet cute you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: This is a meet -cute fic. this is only a start of the fic not a lot of meat here. In this fic we see Tony jumping into an open window whilst escaping gunshots.





	meet cute at when Tony jumps into Steve's open window

Tony was running down the street, gunshots being fired at him and miraculously they kept missing him. He got into an alley and found a dead end, save for an emergency staircase. He calculated his options and as the shooting drew near, he ran up the stairs and dove into an open window.

He looked around the place; it looked like a bachelor pad if he ever saw one. Leather couches with steel rims. A billion inch TV and state of the art game console. Some he recognizes, some not so much.

“Hey Buck? Is that you? I thought you said..." a tall blond with a towel on his head and a bare chest walked into the living room where Tony was standing. "Tell me this isn't what I think it is" the blond let out a sigh. "I don't know what Buck told you, but No, I don't want sex and no I'm not horny. I am actually capable of getting a boyfriend." The blond explained. "But damn he got my type right, listen I ...I'm not sure how one would behave in these situations, but I'll give you enough money and you can go on your merry way". The blond reached for his wallet, which was laying in plain sight "how much did he pay you?” The blond said as he opened the wallet.

Tony looked at him and then to the open window and noticed that the mob were gathering in the alley looking for him "Um...how about we just sit together, I mean , Duck , paid me for a full day. So why don’t we just sit and maybe I don't know talk?” Tony said so with a winning smile.

The blond looked at him for a while, and then titled his head like a confused dog “well, I mean... don't you want to like…Go home and rest or something?” The blond asked.

"Naaaah, this is a nicer place then my joint, and this Duck person seems like he likes you too much to get me. I'm expensive you see" Tony said with a smile and extended his hand” Tony Stark”

The blonde looked at him for a while then extended his hand “Steve Rogers, and the man that hired you is called Buck, not Duck"

"Yeah , Buck, I knew it was some sort of an animal". Tony smiled back 


End file.
